1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to rail-based fastening structures for terminal blocks, and more particularly to a rail-based fastening structure for terminal blocks that allows quick and convenient mounting/dismounting operation, low manufacturing costs and firm installation.
2. Description of Related Art
A rail-based fastening structure is an electronic component that extensively used in various devices and serves to connect two or more terminal blocks. Such a rail-based fastening structure primarily comprises a positioning rail and a bus body that has a plurality of conductive bars and is settled in the positioning rail's valley.
Please refer to FIG. 1 for a perspective view of a conventional rail-based fastening structure for terminal blocks. As shown in FIG. 1, traditionally, the rail-based fastening structure 91 comprises a positioning rail 911 and a bus body 912 that is received in a valley 913 of the positioning rail 911.
Furthermore, the positioning rail 911 shown in FIG. 1 has two tracks 914 extending upward from its two lengthwise sides, and at each of the two lengthwise sides of the bus body 912 there is one or a plurality of engaging hooks 915 provided, such that when the bus body 912 is received in the valley 913 of the positioning rail 911, the engaging hooks 915 can engage with the tracks 914 to hold the bus body 912 and the positioning rail 911 together.